I Love You, Sam
by BayDear
Summary: A timeline of Danny and Sam's love from near beginning to end. Danny suffer's from depression and he turns to the only person who can can trust, Sam. She helps him through it all and things just get better from there.


**I went back and edited the story and took out some stuff that didn't make sense or what not. **

* * *

Daniel "Danny" Fenton's head smashed against the lockers. A groan escaped his lips. "That will teach you Fenton to talk back to me." Boasted Dash, the one who was messing with Danny. Danny stood up for Sam when Dash was picking on her.

Dash held a bundle of Danny's shirt in his left hand, holding him against the lockers. His right arm was cocked back aiming for Danny's face. Danny struggled against Dash's grip. Dash's fist came down on to Danny's face the skin turned red on impact.

Danny let out a groan; he held his face in pain. Dash let go of Danny, letting him sin to the ground quivering in pain. "That will teach you Fenton!" Said Dash, as he walked away.

Danny rubbed his tender cheek. He knew that it would soon turn bruised. Something like this happened often. People often picked on Danny because he was dating Sam Manson.

Unknown to her she was very popular among the boys but they often avoided her because she hung out with unpopular people. But Dash liked to pick on Danny just to make fun of him. Danny was often labeled as a 'geek' in his school.

Sam helped Danny up. "Are you ok?" she asked concerned

"Yeah I'm fine really." Danny said looking away from Sam.

"No, you're not your cheek is turning purple." Sam said in Protest. He allowed her to direct him to the Nurse's office. The nurse gave him an ice pack. Danny pressed the cold bag to his cheek it stung as the cold spread throughout his face.

"Now what happened," asked the nurse.

"Nothing I walked into a pole," Said Danny turning his face away from her.

"Interesting pole," She smirked. Danny leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees. Sam sat next to him leaning against him. "Should I call your parents?" asked the nurse.

"NO- I mean please don't," Danny nearly shrieked the nursed crossed her arms across her chest. "Why shouldn't I?"

"B-because I don't want my parents to get involved."

"Daniel you know that bullying could lead to depression." She said wirily.

"Yes I know, but please just this once and I started it please just leave it alone." He begged her. The nurse saw how scared he was so agreed to stay quiet.

* * *

At the end of the day Danny wearily walked home with Sam, Tucker was at a club meeting. Sam and Danny piled they're backpacks up on the kitchen table. Then Danielle came into the room; the Fenton's had recently adopted her. They weren't aware of the fact that she was half ghost.

Danielle was now 15 and in 10th grade two years below Danny. He was a senior like Sam and Tucker. Jazz had moved out for college.

"Danny what happened?" Danny looked at her black hair was pulled back into a ponytail and covered up by a baseball cap. Her intense blue eyes bore at him intently.

"Oh nothing really was playing football and one of the guys went too far." Danny said with fake cheerfulness.

"Oh ok," Said Danielle

"Hey Danni, Daniel and I are going upstairs to do homework we'll see you later."

They made their way upstairs. Danny fell into his desk chair and leaned forward head sagging. His head buried in his hands. Sam stroked his limp black hair. He looked up at Sam.

"I can't take this anymore I can't pretend like everything is okay when it isn't."

"Danny please tell someone who can help you. Please say something before things get worse. You are going to become depressed."

Warm tears welled up at the corners of his ice blue eyes. They slid down his cheeks to his neck. "I am depressed Sam. I am depressed." His words became all slurred at the end as he began to cry harder.

Danny went over and sat on his bed. Sam pulled him head into her chest in hopes to comfort him. He heard her rhombic heart beat. It was music to his ears. She stroked his hair as he began to cry. Sam had never seen Danny cry before.

"I am depressed." He repeated softly again.

"Shush, Danny don't speak I am here for you." She slowly said.

"I love you, Sam." He said wistfully, those words that came out of Danny's mouth were like music. Her heart stopped when she heard what he had said. She hugged him tighter.

"I love you too Danny." She said so only he could hear.

"I need you, I love you." He whispered.

"Now we will get through this together," Sam said her eyes closed as he kissed his head.

* * *

A FEW WEEKS LATER

Over the course of the last few weeks Danny slowly got better with the help of Sam. Danny was able to overcome his depression and fight off Dash. They even made simple amends at one point.

* * *

TWO YEARS LATER

June, 4 2011 was the day Danny was going to propose to Sam. They were at dinner one night with friends. Danny got down on his knee and pulled out a ring. Sam's face became pink and flushed.

"Oh Danny," She gushed as he bent down.

"Samantha Alice Manson, I love you with all my heart. I want you to be the mother of my children. I want to be with you till the end of time, so please tell me will you marry me?" Tears went into the corners of Sam's eyes. She nodded her head like a maniac.

Danny slipped the ring onto her finger. He hugged her. Everyone around the table was smiling. Jazz and her husband Dash sat hand in hand smiling thinking of time when they got engaged. Tucker and his girlfriend Riley sat smiling. Everyone began to clap for Sam and Danny.

"So Sam how does it feel to be engaged," asked Jasmine.

"Very good," Replied Sam, she looked over at Danny with violet eyes and mouthed the words, "I love you, Danny."

* * *

SAM AND DANNY'S WEDDING

The wedding music began to play everyone stood up and turned to the back of the church. Jazz was walked down the aisle first arm in arm with Dash and in her other arm she was holding two year old son, Phoenix Baxter.

They walked their way up to the alter and went their separate ways. Then Tucker and Riley walked up. Then Sam walked up escorted by her dad. Sam walked up slowly as her dad gave her away to the groom.

Danny smiled when Sam came face to face with him. She blushed and smiled back. Her feathery eye lashes framing her violet eyes. Opaque teary rimmed her eyes as the priest began the ceremony.

They said their vows they slipped the rings on each other's fingers. "You may kiss the bride," Said the priest.

Soon after the reception started cutting of the cake began, then first dance of the night began. The music slowed Sam put her arms around Danny's neck, he put his hands on her waist. Slowly they began to sway in time with the music foreheads pressed against each other.

A few months after their wedding Sam and Danny got a little 'surprise'. Sam had gone to the doctor to see what was 'wrong' with her, but instead she got entirely different news then what she had expected.

"Sam I'm home," Danny called when he got home, no answer. He walked into the living room and he saw Sam lying down on the couch. Her eyes were closed. Danny stroked her hair. Her violet eyes fluttered open.

"Danny I have to tell you something."

"What is it," he asked a little perplexed by her urgent tone.

"I'm pregnant," Sam professed, Danny's eyes opened wide his blue eyes dilated, he was not expecting this.

NINE MONTHS LATER

Sam had given birth to Lyllith Raven Fenton. The young girl had black hair and violet eyes she looking exactly like her mother. Everyone was cooing over her. Jazz's 3 year old boy, Phoenix was trying to get a look at his new cousin.

"She really has an unusual name, no offense." Tucker said quickly.

"Yeah we know we wanted something different but not to odd. We are going to call her Lylli."

Tucker nodded with a laugh. "So Danny do you think this one will be 'special'? He winked at the last word. Giving him a blunt expression Danny answered, "I don't know we will see what happens," giving Tucker a knowing smile he turned back to his baby.

Four years later Sam and Danny got an unexpected surprise- Sam was pregnant again! Nine months later she gave birth to Quimby Hale Fenton. The young boy was much like his Mother, begging a recyclo-vegetarian, the opposite of his sister who acted like her aunt Jazz.

Like his older sister Quimby had ghost powers and was a second generator ghost hunter. Taking on the name Quimby Phantom he was the crime fighting duo with his sister who worked behind the scenes, but did like to kick some ass every now and again.

While the second generator of ghost fighters was protecting the world Danny and Sam enjoyed each other's company in Amity Park. They loved each other till the end of time.

~THE END~

* * *

**I know the story was a bit fast but, either way I hope you enjoy it. I don't own Danny Phantom. Please R&R**


End file.
